I'll Be Your Home
by Alviarin
Summary: SLASH. AU. Aya is a man with a troubled past and a complicated, violent present. Ken is just a regular guy who finds himself falling in love with his distant new housemate. M for language and male on male sex. Ken/Aya Review to let me know what you like! *FIXED*
1. Chapter 1

"Prick."

"…"

"Bastard."

"…"

"Cunt licking fucktard."

"…"

"Goddamn son of a bitch!" Ken was beside himself with rage. Every insult he could come up with was met with silence. Aya wasn't even looking at him. Youji was rolling on the floor laughing and even Omi was smiling. Ken had been screaming insults at his roommate for the past half hour and the man had hardly blinked. "What the hell does it take?" The redhead finally looked up from his book and fixed him with a cold, hard stare. The amethyst orbs held no emotion at all and it infuriated Ken to no end.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly. Ken pulled at his hair screaming in frustration. One crimson eyebrow arched elegantly and the eyes returned to the book. The brunette was at the point where he normally started throwing things. He grabbed a stapler from the computer desk and chucked it as hard as he could at the smug bastard's head. Aya caught it deftly in one pale, slender hand without looking up and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Youji howled pounding the floor. Omi snorted hiding his face in his textbook. Ken began grabbing other things from the desk, but not one of them hit his mark then suddenly Aya was in front of him holding his wrist as he got ready to throw a glass paperweight that had a rose in it. "Calm down." He took the glass orb with his other hand then pulled Ken to the couch and made him sit. He took a seat as well and picked up his book. Ken growled and started to rise but Aya gripped his arm and forced him back down. "Don't get up until you've calmed down." Youji was now laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and Omi started to giggle. The brunette launched to his feet.

"What am I in, time out!" He screamed. "How old do you think I am, five?" Aya looked up at him over the top of his book.

"Sit." He commanded narrowing his eyes.

"Fuck you!" Aya sighed.

"Alright Ken, how old are you?"

"23."

"Then stop throwing a tantrum and act like it."

"You son of a-" Ken cut himself of with a hiss staring into those infuriatingly calm violet eyes. "You're a bastard, you know that."

"So you've told me." Aya sighed closing his book and standing. Ken watched him leave the room, grinding his teeth to keep from going at him again.

"What are you so mad about anyway Ken-kun?" Omi asked. The brunette's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. He flopped on the couch Aya had vacated with a loud sigh.

"I don't know." Youji snorted. "I got so pissed off 'cause he was mister calm that I forgot."

"Why didn't you just tell him why you were mad in the beginning?"

"I don't know."

"He likes trying to get a reaction from him." Youji grinned. "I do to, but in a totally different way."

"Pervert." Omi wrinkled his nose.

"Hey, he's over 18." Omi threw the textbook down suddenly.

"I just don't get this stuff, and you're a sick man Youji Kudou."

"Just wait until you're 18." The tall blonde waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the teen. Omi cringed.

"What are you studying?" Ken asked ignoring Youji.

"Trigonometry."

"Whosey whatsit?" Youji grabbed the book then set it back down clutching at his head. "It hurts my brain." Omi giggled. Ken got up to look at it then shook his head.

"I'm no good at math, ask Aya."

"Will you do it?" Omi shifted nervously. "He's kind of scary." Youji and Ken both laughed. "Please?" He gave them his best smile but they shook their heads. The teen sighed getting up and trudging to the stairs. "You guys suck."

"Not normally." Youji smirked and ducked the punch Ken aimed at him, the brunette's face was beet red. Omi shuddered heading up the stairs. He was _not _going to think about what that comment might mean.

* * *

><p>Aya set his book on the night stand after marking his place and pulled off his shirt, the long-sleeved orange turtle neck was just too hot for this time of year. As he searched his drawer for a better one there was a knock at his door. He sighed walking to it. Omi gaped up at him as it swung open. His eyes were fixed on the swordsman's chest and his face was quickly coloring. "I- uh-" Aya turned back into his room and grabbed a black sleeveless shirt from his drawer, it wasn't much better seeing as how it was skin-tight and made Omi stare even more, but it would have to do. Finally he shook his head. "Can you help me with my math?" He asked in a rush. Aya was about to say no and ask one of the other men living in the house, but realized that they were morons, so he just nodded and followed the kid downstairs. Ken was sprawled on the couch laughing about something with Youji. They both shut up in surprise as he knelt next to Omi at the coffee table where the teen had been doing his homework. It was soon apparent to him after he walked Omi through the first few problems that the blonde wasn't even paying attention to the paper Aya was writing on. "Omi?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to do this for you." Omi blushed picking up his pencil and looking down at the paper. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How'd you do that?" Aya put a hand over his eyes as Youji started laughing.

"Let's go over it again." He sighed. "Pay attention this time." Omi blushed harder ducking his head. As he talked Omi through it he felt eyes on him and glanced up. Both Ken and Youji were watching him with identical looks of shock on their faces. He rolled his eyes inwardly. All three of his roommates had some kind of weird fascination with him, and it was starting to get annoying. They finished the homework quickly since Omi was good at picking things up. He set down the pencil he'd been using and stood.

"Thanks Aya." Omi grinned up at him. Aya nodded ruffling the teen's blonde hair absently as he passed on his way back up to his room. He heard them all gather and start whispering as soon as they thought he was out of ear shot and thought about sticking around to listen, but decided against it. He didn't know what those three were up to and had no desire to be apart of it, but he had the feeling that he wasn't going to have a choice.

* * *

><p>"That was oddly sexy." Youji said after Aya had left.<p>

"You didn't even get to see him with his shirt off." Omi sighed looking after the redhead. Ken and Youji looked at him in shock.

"When did you?" Youji gasped.

"When I went up to get his help. He came to the door with no shirt on." He grinned impishly. "Just think Youji, that could have been you if you'd gone up to ask instead of making me do it myself." The older man groaned slamming his head into the wooden table they were all sitting around. Omi laughed patting his back.

"Was it beautiful?"

"Beyond belief." Omi replied seriously. Youji whimpered.

"God dammit."

"Smooth, pale, toned; I think he works out or something."

"I hate you." Youji glared up at him miserably. The other two laughed. Ken sat back against the couch.

"You know, I never knew he was that smart." He gestured at the textbooks covering the coffee table. "I mean I know he's intelligent and everything, but it makes me wonder what else he knows."

"He has a katana in his room." Omi stroked his chin. "Its on a stand on his dresser."

"Maybe he does Kendo." Ken shrugged. He got the mental image of Aya wielding a sword, shirtless, and was instantly hard. He shifted uncomfortably shaking the image from his mind. He was getting as bad as Youji. Suddenly said blonde stood.

'I've got it." He cried. "I'm going to go up there and demand he remove that shirt!" Ken and Omi looked at each other then tackled his legs as he started for the stairs. They were still tussling five minutes later when they suddenly looked up to see Aya standing there watching them quietly. Youji opened his mouth and started to speak but Ken covered it quickly.

"Do you want to die?" He hissed in the blonde's ear. Youji shook his head slowly. "It'll be a slow, and I'm sure a very painful, death if you ask him." Aya's brow raised slightly. Youji pulled Ken's hand away.

"But I want to see." He whined.

"I'm sure you want to live to enjoy it right?"

"You have a point."

"I don't want to know." Aya shook his head walking into the kitchen. Youji broke free of his captors and ran after him. Omi grabbed Ken's arm and they scrambled after the blonde to find him on his knees in front of Aya his arms wrapped around the younger man's thin waist.

"Just a peek Aya-kun!" He was pleading. The redhead just stared down at him with the most placid look on his face, which gave Ken pause. Aya looked like he didn't mind Youji hanging on him at all. He held a glass of ice water in one hand. "Please, Aya, I'll-" He cut off as Aya set the glass carefully on the counter and folded his arms.

"Youji." He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Get off."

"But I-"

"Now." Youji shook his head emphatically.

"I just want a peek, Aya." He whined. The redhead sighed deeply uncrossing his arms and for a moment Ken really thought he was going to take off his shirt, then the contents of his glass were being poured over Youji's head. The pieces of ice bounced off and clinked to the floor, then he detached the stunned blonde's arms from his waist and stepped out of his reach. Omi and Ken burst out laughing. Ice chips clattered to the floor as Youji shook the water from his blonde curls and got to his feet. He was grinning from ear to ear. "So you do have some fight in you, huh? I bet that comes in handy for-"

"Don't make me hurt you Kudou." Aya cut him off, his eyes sparking dangerously. Youji's grin widened.

"Oh, but Aya, that's what I want." The redhead's eyes narrowed slightly as Youji sprang towards him. He caught the blonde by the wrist and twisted it up behind him then slammed the older man's face into the table.

"Touch me again and you won't like the consequences." He hissed close to Youji's ear. The blonde froze. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Youji's voice was barely above a whisper. Aya let him go then handed him towel, got a new glass of water and left the kitchen. Youji sank into a chair staring ahead of him in shock. Ken and Omi walked around in front of him slowly. This was new.

"You ok?" Ken asked waving a hand in front of his eyes. Youji looked up at them.

"I highly suggest not trying to piss him off anymore Ken-kun." His face was pale and his hand shook slightly as he wiped at his face with the towel.

"I think I can handle getting knocked around by a twig like him." Ken laughed.

"How about a knife to your-" He coughed looking down. Ken thought about it for a moment then burst out laughing. "It's not funny Ken!" Youji glared up at him. "They're very special to me." Omi started to giggle hysterically.

"You were asking for it." He chortled patting the older man on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Aya set his glass down on his dresser and walked to the window flinging it open. He breathed in the fresh air trying to calm down. If he wasn't in complete control of his actions as he was on a daily basis he might have seriously hurt Youji. Hopefully the blonde got the hint. If not, well, he'd have to remind him. Aya Fujimiya was not someone a person messed with lightly, and Youji was pushing all the wrong buttons, but he'd learn; they all would.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ken watched Aya carefully for the next few days but he gave no indication whatsoever that he was upset with Youji. It gave the brunette the creeps. Not only did Aya treat him the same, but he seemed to have this air of untouchability about him. Ken wasn't sure if that was a word or not, but it was the only one he could come up with to describe how the redhead acted. Youji gave him a wide berth and Ken saw Aya's lips twitch as the blonde practically ran away from him whenever he entered the same room. It was then that he considered the idea that on top of being a cold hearted son of a bitch, Aya Fujimiya was a sadist. His suspicions were confirmed one night, a week after the incident, when he came home early from teaching soccer to find the redhead napping on the couch. Ken couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful yet painful the sight was. Aya's muscles were completely relaxed beneath his perfect alabaster skin. His shirt had ridden up to expose the gorgeous set of abs Omi had been talking about. One of his elegant slender hands rested on his chest while the other was limply holding onto a book with long, slim fingers. Ken's eyes traveled to his face.

He licked suddenly dry lips as he drank in the way Aya's dark lashes stood out against his skin, and how his hair fell over his eyes to softly caress his cheeks. His pale lips were slightly parted as he breathed and Ken couldn't stop staring at them. He wondered how soft they were and before he realized what he was doing he saw his hand reaching out to the perfect face. Suddenly the book fell from Aya's fingers, crashing to the floor and startling the redhead awake. Ken quickly jerked his hand back and affected a large grin. "Good Morning sunshine." Aya sat up rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands and grunted something unintelligible. The brunette chuckled lightly ruffling his hair. Aya ignored him, checking his watch. He swore under his breath leaping to his feet and running upstairs. He came back down, also in a rush, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat. Then he was gone, the kitchen door slamming closed behind him. Ken frowned trying to think of what Aya could possibly be late for and discovered that he knew nothing about the redhead, save his name and antisocial personality. He knew everything about Omi and more than he wanted about Youji, but Aya was a complete mystery to him. One he wanted desperately to solve.

* * *

><p>Aya cursed himself for falling asleep. Not only because he was going to be late for his job, but also because he had been caught. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it had been Omi; worse if it had been Youji, but Ken catching him was almost just as bad. He had seen the look in the brunette's dark eyes. There was a longing there that was accompanied by a large bulge in his jeans, which Ken may or may not have been aware of but Aya had noticed it right away. He had also noticed the way Ken's hand had jerked back as he had opened his eyes. A hand that had been reaching out to touch him. Aya shuddered to think about it. He wasn't a fan of people touching him. One of the downsides of the current job he was working. He sped into the parking lot of the small bar, his brakes screaming as he stopped in his spot. He sighed deeply before grabbing the bag containing his uniform off the back seat and running inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Ken stared at the building he'd followed Aya to. He'd been to the Seidou bar before, a few years ago, and it was definitely not somewhere he could picture the redhead going. He had to go get Youji. He raced back home and ran inside to find both of his blonde housemates. "Youji you won't believe it!"<p>

"Oh, I don't know." The older man grinned looking up from his magazine. "I've always thought of myself as pretty gullible." Omi snorted.

"Aya works at Seidou."

"You're right, I don't believe you." Youji frowned. "That's not a funny joke Ken. I would give anything to see him in one of those-"

"I followed him there Youji." Ken grabbed his arm, pulling him from the couch, and dragged him to the car. Youji just laughed getting in.

"If you're wrong Ken-"

"I'm not." The brunette snapped. They both jumped as Omi climbed in the back seat. "Uh, kid, Seidou isn't really-"

"Oh let him come." Youji grinned. "He's going to have to learn about it anyway."

"Fine, but if we get kicked out-"

"We won't. Most of their clientele are underage." Ken sighed knowing he was right then started the car and made the short trip back to the bar.

"I've heard of this place." Omi's brow furrowed as he looked up at the sign. "A friend of mine pointed it out to me a few weeks ago. She told me that I should stay away from it.." Youji just laughed as they walked inside and got a table near the back where they could see the whole place. Omi's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Ken and Youji had neglected to tell him that Seidou was a bar for gay men. Well it was more of a club really. There was a dance floor, a bar, and several seating areas where people could either eat, or in some cases; make out vigorously. Ken laughed grabbing Omi's arm as he stopped to watch one such pair in shock, and pulled him along to their table.

"That was one of my teachers." The teen whispered. Youji roared with laughter then stopped short as a man approached their table. Ken couldn't speak either. It was Aya. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that cut off at about his diaphragm, leaving his sculpted abs exposed, and even tighter black leather pants with a studded belt slung across his hips. He also had on a leather dog collar with matching wrist bands and his intoxicating amethyst eyes were smudged with a dark liner. Ken couldn't tear his eyes away and was thankful that the table hid the very large bulge in his jeans.

"You followed me." His jaw tightened as his eyes fell on Ken, who felt like whimpering at what the gaze did to his groin. The violet orbs moved to Omi. "You're not old enough to be in here." He took the boy's hand and, after throwing Youji and Ken a burning glare, led him outside. The men looked at each other than followed. As soon as they walked out the door Ken felt something hit him in the head and fell to the ground. Youji landed right next to him a few seconds later. Aya stood over them glaring down with his hands balled into fists. "Have you two taken complete leave of your senses?" He snarled. "How dare you bring Omi into a place like this. Do you know what happens to kids like him here?"

"Aya, its ok. I wanted to-" The redhead turned to him taking him by the shoulders.

"Omi, I will explain everything when I get home." He looked back at Ken. "Follow me again and I'll kill you." His amethyst eyes flashed and then he was gone, disappearing into the club.

* * *

><p>After work Aya didn't even bother changing out of his uniform. He just jumped in his car and drove home. He walked into the living room and commanded the two men standing in the middle of it shouting at each other to sit. They complied quickly. "Don't move until I come back down." He hissed through gritted teeth then walked upstairs to shower and change. He dug something out of his drawer then walked back downstairs. Omi had joined the two men on the couch. Aya turned on the radio scrambler in his phone and set it on the coffee table to make sure no one was going to hear what he was about to tell them. "First off I want you three to swear that whatever I say won't leave this house, in fact I don't even want you to discuss it amongst yourselves without me present."<p>

"Who made you boss?" Ken growled. Aya threw his badge down next to the phone.

"You're a cop?" Omi exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Aya sat down on one of the chairs across from them. "I work for the police right now, but my services can be hired by anyone."

"What kind of services?" Youji grinned. Aya narrowed his eyes.

"I kill people Kudou." His three housemates gasped. "If that's what my employer requires. Most of my jobs though are investigative. Like the one I'm on now." He glared at the men on either side of Omi. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put Omi in when you brought him to the club?"

"It's just a fucking club Aya." Ken rolled his eyes.

"A club that happens to be the center for most if not all teen slave trafficking in northern Japan." Aya snapped standing up. "And guess what, _you_ idiots brought Omi there. Luckily I was able to get him out of there before one of them saw him. You two should know better anyway. You don't bring minors into clubs."

"It's not entirely their fault Aya. I wanted to go." Omi broke in.

"Omi, I don't care if you wanted to or not." Aya frowned. "The point I'm trying to make is that they should have known better. Youji knows the reputation that place has with teenagers."

"Ken and I were both there." The blonde snapped getting to his feet. "We can-" He cut off as Aya lifted his shirt, the jade eyes were drawn instantly to Aya's exposed skin. Ken's as well.

"Now while you two are distracted Omi is quietly taken to a room in the back where they strip him naked and throw him in a cage with about ten other boys his age." He dropped his shirt. "You two think more with your dicks, than with your brains." Ken groaned turning bright red and covering his face with his hands. Youji just sat back down. Even Omi, who had been defending them, was silent. Aya sighed. "Look guys, I understand that you've been fascinated with me ever since I moved in, and I apologize for not being more open, but the thing of it is…I'm not really that great at it. In my line of work the people you get close to while on a job become a liability when its over and you have to move onto the next one." He looked away. "And I'm not very fond of being touched either."

"I noticed." Youji laughed nervously.

"So why are you working at that bar?" Ken asked. "You have to get fon…" He glance at Omi. "uh…touched a lot there."

"Interpol has asked me to get enough evidence on the slave ring so that they can shut it down."

"Asked, or are paying you to." Ken scoffed. Aya lifted his eyes to fix the brunette with a glare.

"They approached me while I was incarcerated in a British prison."

"Why were you-"

"I assassinated their Prime Minister."

"Why-"

"He turned a blind eye to the world's black market slave trade for wealth and more political power."

"Who paid you to do that?" Omi asked frowning.

"I did." Aya's lips twitched at their shock. "I don't appreciate men or women who use others to further their own ends. I did it to show those people that none of them are safe."

"But you got caught." Ken frowned.

"Not for the assassination." Aya sighed. "I got in a fight at a bar and put three of the officers who tried to break it up in the hospital."

"Oh."

"So the nice people at Interpol offered to have you released if you investigated the slave trade here?" Omi asked.

"Not exactly." Ken slapped his forehead with a palm.

"Jesus Aya."

"What?"

"Will you just tell us what the hell happened?"

"Only if you stop asking questions and interrupting me." Aya's lips twitched as they all looked at each other then nodded and settled back into the couch. "I'll start from the beginning then."


	3. Chapter 3

Ken bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a snide comment as Aya continued. "I found out about the Prime Minister's dealings during one of my jobs in the UK. I was working for a family who's daughter had been kidnapped while studying abroad in Paris. They wanted me to find her and bring her back. They'd heard of me from a few of my other clients; families who'd had children go missing just like them." He sighed. "Finding them is easy, but getting them out is almost impossible. You need a lot of money if you decide to just buy them back, but that runs the risk of being caught by the authorities and jailed for human trafficking. I never recommend that route even though it's the easiest."

"Why?" Omi asked.

"Because it just gives the kidnappers what they want."

"But wouldn't it get the girls back unharmed?"

"If you're fast enough to find them before they're sampled, and not all of them are girls." Aya replied. "It also means playing by their rules, and I refuse to do that."

"What happens if _you_ get there too late?" Ken asked.

"That won't happen." Aya shook his head.

"You're that sure of yourself?"

"In my line of work I have to be Hidaka." The redhead snapped. "Besides I have more connections and better equipment than any governmental agency in the world. I know what I'm doing and I know that market. Hell I was…never mind. So they offered to pay me around ten million dollars to find their daughter."

"Jesus!" Youji exclaimed.

"I didn't take that offer."

"What, was it not enough?" Ken sneered.

"Do you honestly think that low of me Ken?" Aya sighed shaking his head. "But no, it was more than I've ever been offered before and I knew that it was too much. I argued them down to five because they wouldn't go lower. They told me they would spare nothing to bring her back alive and that they knew I was the best. They would have given me everything they had." His eyes grew distant. "They loved her that much. I understood once I learned more about her. She wasn't just studying abroad, she was in a world humanitarian aid group that had just stopped in Paris for a conference when she was abducted. Her parents told me that she loved to help people, was caring, beautiful, and had the voice of an angel. She had two older brothers who had flown to Paris after she was taken to try and find her. They both ended up in the hospital for asking the wrong people some very hard questions." He half laughed.

"Those two were lucky. The men they pissed off aren't known for their generosity. I visited them at their parent's request. They were very adamant that I save their sister. Since I had already taken half the payment I assured them I would bring her back. They told me what they knew, which was a bunch of lies told to them by people who lie like they breathe. I told them how lucky they were and that what they had found out was a load of bull. Obviously they weren't too happy about that, but I didn't care. They were fools that needed to leave this to the professionals. After that I left and within an hour found out where she was." He ran a hand through his hair. "Because of their blundering around she was on the fast track to being sold to the highest bidder. I had to work quickly and while infiltrating the compound where she and others like her were being kept I saw him. The Prime Minister of England. He was in the head office talking with the ringleader. I was crawling in the vent above their heads so I heard everything. Not only did the man line his pockets with their dirty money, he also gave them information on good targets. I watched him hand over passport information and other similar items. I wanted to kill him then, but I had more pressing matters. I rushed to where they were keeping her." He smiled.

"I was expecting to find some girl huddled in the corner quivering in fright, which is what I normally found, but not her. No, she had all the girls in the room huddled around her as she sang to them. She tried to fight me when I broke in from the ceiling. When I told her why I was there she calmed down that told _me_ in no uncertain terms that she was not going to leave without the others. Through further arguing I discovered that she not only meant the girls in that room, but every single girl and boy in the entire compound." He laughed. "Trust me when I say that there was no arguing with her. She said if I didn't help them than she'd do it herself, and if I tried to take just her she would make the most terrible racket so that we'd never get out. When I threatened to knock her out one of the other girls said that she'd scream bloody murder." He shook his head. "Women have to be the most devious, close-knit group I've ever known. So needless to say I was trapped into getting them all free if I wanted to complete my mission." Ken snickered. "To make a long story shorter I killed all the guards then hid their bodies so they wouldn't see when I led them out. They had 14 girls and 8 boys all under the age of 19." He sighed scrubbing a hand over his face. "I called in the authorities to pick the kids up then took the girl home. After leaving her in her family's care I went to London to find the Prime Minister. I followed him to some seedy bar where he was meeting with some business partners to discuss what had happened in France. I killed them all." He fell silent for a few moments. "It was two days later that I got in that fight."

"What was the fight about?" Omi asked, his eyes were wide and his voice hushed. Ken covered a grin when Aya didn't reply right away.

"Were they getting frisky with you Aya-kun?" Youji asked with wry twist of his lips. The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"That's none of your business." He said quietly.

"Fine, fine." The blonde laughed raising his hands in defeat. "Continue your tale."

"I sent them and three of London's finest to the hospital before I was arrested." Aya shifted in his chair slightly. "While I was there a man came to see me. He told me he was with Interpol and had been investigating me for some time. I told him that was a load of shit because I know for a fact that Interpol doesn't have a file on me. He replied that they do, it just doesn't have my name on it since they hadn't discovered it until now. Then he told me he was there to make a deal. Interpol would arrange for my release into their custody and I would work for them. I agreed on the condition that I wouldn't be monitored and that when they needed me I could be reached by cell phone. I was a little surprised when they agreed, but then I found out that their file didn't include 90 percent of the jobs I'd done so they basically knew nothing of my skills. They just thought I'd be easy to control." His lips twitched. "I taught them not to underestimate me, but that's not a story for now. You want to know what I'm doing at Seidou." They all nodded at the same time. "After I showed Interpol who was really running the show they called me with a job. It involved infiltrating a well known hub for human trafficking. It's one I'm quite familiar with and only too pleased to help destroy."

"You're going to kill them?" Omi asked his eyes widening further.

"Unfortunately I can't." Aya frowned. "My…handler at Interpol has expressly forbade me from doing anything but reconnaissance, even though I told them its pointless. I already know everything about that place, but the funny thing about the police is that they want evidence they can use in court."

"Yeah, weird." Youji snorted.

"They want to put the bad guys in jail." Omi said.

"They can still run their ugly operations from prison kid." Aya sighed. "The only way they can't is if they're dead. Now I'm tired so I'm heading to bed. Omi I don't want you anywhere near that place. With your blonde hair and blue eyes you're a perfect target." He gathered up his phone and badge from the table and slipped them into his pocket..

"What about us?" Youji pouted.

"Kidnapping Hidaka would be too much of a risk for them and you Kudou, you just aren't marketable." With that he turned on his heel and went upstairs.

"Ouch." Ken laughed looking at Youji who wore a pained expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Aya crawled into bed with a sigh. He hadn't told them everything, but it wasn't like they needed to know his whole life story. He'd been taken as a child. Five years old. He had been on vacation in Europe with his parents when a woman had come up to them. She began explaining in broken English that she was lost, so his parents pulled out their map and worked with her in their own minimal English to try and help her. While they had been distracted A man had grabbed Aya from behind and put him in the back of a van. After eight years of torture he was finally able to escape. At the age of 13 he managed to stow away in the landing gear of a plane headed to Japan. When he got back to his house he found that his parents had moved, but he didn't give up and it took him a year to find them again. He'd stood outside their house wanting to run up screaming "Here I am!" but they had moved on. Not anywhere in their home was a photo of him, he even passed by them in the street, met their eyes, and still nothing. That was when he saw <em>her<em>. A young girl around seven years old with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked nothing like him and they treated her like a princess. Her name was Ayane and she had replaced him. He had heard them call her Aya and looked up hoping but also knowing they weren't calling for him. They had forgotten him and he knew that they had never really wanted him. He resembled neither of them. He barely even looked Japanese with his red hair and violet eyes. He had left then, unable to bear the pain of losing them.

For a few months he had wandered the streets aimlessly, stealing food and money to survive. It was then that he knew what he wanted to do. He didn't want anyone else to have to go through what he had. He wanted them to get home before their parents forgot or moved on after giving up. It took two years but he finally got the training he needed and made his first rescue at the age of sixteen. From there it had just grown so that now at 22 he had five different offshore bank accounts each with at least five million dollars, if not more, in them. He also had cash hidden in various safe houses and safety deposit boxes in different countries as well as seven different identities. If he wanted to disappear he just had to walk out the door. He made no ties with anyone no matter how long he lived in one place and now would be no different. Once he was finished with the club he would leave, and this time Interpol would stay out of his way.

* * *

><p>Ken couldn't sleep that night. His mind was full of all the things that could have gone wrong that day with Omi, and the sneaking suspicion that Aya hadn't told them everything. The next day he went to the club and watched the redhead work. Aya walked with a liquid grace, his hips softly swaying. Ken couldn't tear his eyes away and noticed that many of the men there were in the same boat. One man caught Aya by the wrist and pulled him into his lap laughing loudly. Ken watched the redhead tense as if he was going to hit the man then did the complete opposite. The brunette's jaw dropped as Aya swung so that he was straddling the man's waist slipping his long pale arms around his neck. The man pulled him down by a hand to the back of his head and began kissing his neck sloppily. Aya's face remained calm but there was something in his eyes that worried Ken. It was the look of a caged animal. Restless, and wanting to fight, yet unable to. Then the man lifted him up as he stood and carried Aya through a door at the back. Ken waited but they didn't come back out, so he got up and made his way over there. Through the door was the back alley and neither Aya, nor the man carrying him was in sight. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find the redhead and his car was still in the parking lot. The brunette felt worry start eating at him and went home to get Youji.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Aya felt a hand slip into his pants and suppressed a shudder. The man about to fondle him was Masayuki Sanada, and was the leader of the Seidou operation. They were in the back of Sanada's car headed God knew where and the man was all over him. Aya tried to play the part of a bartending floozy who _wanted_ in the boss's pants, but it was difficult. This was where his Interpol handler wanted him. If Sanada took Aya to his house just outside of town then he would be in the perfect position to get the international police agency all the information they needed to take down the entire slave trade in northern Japan and possibly more. He lifted his neck forcing himself to moan as Sanada kissed down his neck and undid his pants. The larger man groaned forcing him to lie down on the seat and began pulling down Aya's pants. "Wait." The redhead gasped with a laugh. "Hold on till we get to your place." He whispered pulling the man's mouth to his. "I'll give you the night of your life." Sanada chuckled softly forcing his tongue into Aya's mouth. He forced himself to remain calm and go along with it moaning into the larger man's mouth and arching his hips against him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you're mother's going to feel it." Sanada growled grinding his groin into Aya's ass. The redhead laughed letting his head fall back onto the seat as Sanada bit at the collar he wore. A few agonizingly slow minutes later they arrived at their destination. Sanada carried him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Aya grinned up at him pulling off his shirt to hide another act. When The man crawled on top of him he pressed a small needle into his throat. Instantly Sanada was asleep. Aya shoved him off irritably grabbing his shirt and put it back on, not that it covered much. The only place Sanada had no cameras was his bedroom study and one parlor, because that was where he entertained illegal…guests. Aya used the lack of security in the room to make his way into the hallway. He'd downloaded and studied blueprints of the camera system so it was easy to avoid it. He quickly located the study where he could find the computer and pulled a small flash drive, that had been hidden in a small pocket sewn to the inside of his pants, and plugged it in. It had enough space on it to completely copy the hard drive of almost any computer. He started the copy process and almost groaned aloud at how long it was going to take. This was exactly why he did things his way. The legal way took too much time. Ten minutes later it was 90 percent of the way complete and in two minutes Sanada would be waking up. Aya drummed his fingers on the table. Suddenly Sanada burst into the room with three of his bodyguards.

"Shit." Aya swore straightening away from the computer screen.

"Kill him." Sanada growled and turned away. As he reached the door he paused suddenly. "Actually, bring him to my room. He still owes me the night of my life." Then he was gone and Aya was left facing three of the biggest men he'd ever seen. They were obviously foreign with their dark skin and muscled bulk. Aya glanced down at the screen. 95 percent.

"Fuck." He didn't have a weapon either. He spotted a letter opener on the desk and snatched it up as the men came for him. It took five minutes to kill all three and he wasn't able to get away scot-free. With three broken ribs, a broken nose and severely sprained knee he limped to the computer and ejected the drive that had finally finished its download. He put it in his pocket and quietly slipped out of the house. Interpol said that Sanada was not to be killed no matter what. He cursed the day he'd agreed to be their lap dog and called his handler. "I have the information." He said in English as the phone was answered by a man with a clipped British accent.

"Our friend?"

"Alive and…frustrated." The man on the other end laughed.

"I'll bet. You are quite the charmer."

"Come pick me up."

"Are you injured?" The man's concern was touching but unnecessary.

"I can handle it." There was a loud sigh.

"Fine, where are you?"

"Three blocks from our…friend's house at a payphone."

"I can be there in ten minutes."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Ken and Youji, with Omi in the backseat, returned to the bar for the fifth time that night to see Aya climbing out of a dark van. As it sped away he flipped it the bird then began limping to his car. The three jumped out of their vehicle and ran over to him sliding to a halt in shock when he turned to face them. Blood ran down his face from his temple and nose. There were smudges of it on his neck, arms, and stomach. Under his shirt, his chest had been wrapped in tight, white bandages. His brow furrowed. "What the hell are you three doing here?"<p>

"We were worried about you." Ken frowned. To his surprise Aya laughed.

"That's very sweet, but I suggest you get out of here. I pissed off some- oh shit." He swore as three dark colored SUVs pulled into the lot. "Too late, get in." They all piled into his car, Ken in front Omi and Youji in back, and he peeled out of the lot past the large vehicles. He winced in pain as the car was jounced by the sidewalk. "Son of a-" He bit off the curse swerving around another car coming at him.

"Who the hell did you piss off Aya?" Ken asked.

"Masayuki Sanada."

"Was that-"

"Who I left with?" Aya glanced at him. "Yeah."

"You knew I was there huh?"

"I notice everyone who stares at my ass that hard." Ken covered his face as Omi and Youji laughed. Suddenly they all heard a cell phone ringing. Aya reached across Ken's lap to open the glove box and pull out a phone they'd never seen. "Aa." He listened for a few moments. "8 pm tomorrow, your home." He hung up tossing the phone into the center console. A second later it rang again. He lifted to his ear. "Aa." His lips twitched. "Mr. Roberts, do you honestly think the outfit I'm wearing can hide a cell phone?" They heard an angry voice yell something on the other end. "I was unable to get my things , our friend arrived seconds after you left." There was another angry response, Aya cut him off in a stern tone. "I'm gone, Mr. Roberts, so you can forget about whatever else you had planned for me." He tossed the phone out the window and sped up.

"Can you really quit on Interpol?" Omi asked.

"No." Aya swerved onto a freeway entrance ramp. "My cover is blown, and they have the information they need, so now I disappear."

"Wait, you're going to leave?" Ken sat up straight in his seat looking at him. Aya glanced at him briefly, but didn't reply. "Aya!" The redhead's jaw tightened.

"That's how I live Ken." He snapped.

"What, you come to town to do a job, make friends, then leave them when its all over?"

"I don't make friends." Aya kept his eyes fixed to the road. "I come, I do the job, I leave; that's it. I'm in a town for a week at most." He swore softly. "This is why I hate doing things the legal way."

"You don't have any friends, well, besides us?" Omi asked. Aya shook his head.

"What about family?" Aya's grip tightened on the steering wheel and he didn't respond for a long time.

"I don't have a family, I don't have friends." He said through gritted teeth. "I'd like to keep it that way, so once we get to the airport I suggest you not know me pretty quick. It'll be safer for you." Ken felt his stomach drop. The rest of the trip was silent. When he pulled into the parking lot of the airport they all climbed out. Aya took a deep breath. "What ever you see happen, remember that you don't know me." He met each of their eyes carefully then turned and began walking. Ken started to run after him, but suddenly the place was crawling with police. They surrounded Aya. Omi gasped starting forward, but Youji and Ken grabbed his arms.

"He doesn't want us involved." Youji whispered quietly. Aya was cuffed and turned around to be marched to an awaiting vehicle. He met Ken's eye and the brunette was left staring in shock as he winked just before being forced into the police car.

* * *

><p>As he was led into an interviewing room Aya hoped that they were ok. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they were his friends. The first ones he'd ever really made, and he didn't want anything to happen to them. Mr. Roberts walked in looking smug. "You're gone huh?" He laughed. Aya didn't respond. "You are in violation of your contract Mr. Fujimiya." Roberts took a seat across from him. "You want to know something, you aren't as smart as you think you are." Aya remained silent. The British man hated it when he did, and true to form the man's face flushed in anger. "We are shipping you back to the prison we found you rotting in." Aya calmly kept his eyes on the table as Roberts stood up and walked around the table to stand behind him. He knew the man was lying. He wasn't here to be sent back to prison, they had another job for him and were just trying to scare him, which was impossible. "I'm sure the men there would <em>love<em> this little outfit you're wearing." Roberts made the mistake of touching Aya's shoulder. The redhead slipped out of the cuffs and had him face down on the table with his arm wrenched up behind his back within three seconds.

"I am going to give you a warning, seeing as we've never had to go over this before." Aya hissed in his ear. People were scrambling around outside of the room. "Do not _ever_ touch me again, for it will be the last thing you do." Aya released him and sat back down as three police officers came running in. Roberts's superior came in a few seconds later at a walk.

"You should know better Henry." The man smiled taking the seat across from Aya. "You men may leave now." The officers left after eyeing the now calm redhead. "Let's talk about your friends."

"I don't have any."

"I'm hurt Aya." The man put a hand to his heart. "I'd like to think that I'm your friend." His name was Charles Cudrow. He was a director at Interpol, in charge of bringing down the human slave trade. He had been the one to first approach Aya in London. "But I'm talking about the three men you've been living with in that apartment."

"What about them?"

"How much do they know?"

"Why I'm here and who I've been working for."

"Do they know the specifics?"

"No. All they know is that I'm gathering evidence for you to use in an arrest to bring down a human trafficking ring."

"And why did this come up?"

"They followed me to the bar, I had to tell them the truth to keep them away. If I had told them a lie it wouldn't have worked. I don't want them involved."

"It's too late for that and you know it." Charles sighed. "We can keep the four of you at a safe house until this is all over."

"I have an appointment tomorrow that I can't miss."

"As per our contract you may go there, but you will have an escort." Charles stood. "We will not stand in the way of your business, but you must also honor your end of the deal."

"I can't testify in court."

"We know that, but we will need something written, and we need you in one place while we get the trial all sorted out."

"I still think killing them would be easier."

"I wish I could agree with you…officially." He put a hand on the door handle. "Oh, and Roberts will not be your handler anymore."

"What a surprise."

"I will be taking over for him."

"Now that _is_ a surprise." Charles smiled.

"I like to think we have a mutual respect for each other."

"We do."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"I respect that you're a pig-headed bureaucrat."

"Ouch." Charles laughed. "I'll see you at the safe house kid." He left still laughing. Aya allowed himself a small smile. The man wasn't half bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Ken stared at the house in shock. "There has to be like fifty rooms!" He exclaimed. Omi sighed.

"There's only like nine, Ken."

"I don't care, the place is fucking huge."

"It's a safe house."

"Then shouldn't it be smaller?"

"How should I know?" Omi snapped. The officer who had driven them here ushered them inside.

"We prefer it if you aren't out in the open." He smiled. "It makes our jobs a hell of a lot easier."

"Where's Aya?"

"Who?"

"He means the undercover agent." A smiling British man said as he approached them. "Forget that you heard that name young man." The officer saluted.

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed." The officer turned and left. "My name is Charles Cudrow, I'm with Interpol."

"Where's Aya?"

"He is busy with his other job I'm afraid." The smiling man sighed. "He doesn't receive orders very well, but he should be safe back here within the week."

"Where is here anyway?" Ken asked. "We were stuck in the back of a windowless van."

"Procedure." Charles waved a dismissive hand. "If not even the protectee knows where he is then how is anyone supposed to find him?"

"Ask one of you people?" Youji raised an eyebrow.

"We have procedures for that too, but none of that is really important." Charles smiled broadly. "Why don't you boys go get settled."

* * *

><p>Three days after they arrived another windowless van pulled into the driveway and out stumbled Aya. He took an awkward swing at Charles, who stood in the yard waiting for him. It connected with surprising force knocking the British man to the ground. "We had to drug you Aya." He pouted rubbing his jaw as Ken, Youji, and Omi came onto the porch.<p>

"You're a fucking liar." The redhead spat.

"Job well done by the way."

"Go fuck yourself." Aya snapped. He grabbed his head and sank to the ground with a soft groan.

"Aya, how did you get out of the-"

"Go look for yourself." Charles got up and walked over to the van.

"Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed climbing in. "What the hell Aya- oh." There was silence for a minute or two, then he climbed back out. "You are a regular Houdini aren't you?" Aya didn't move or respond. Charles gingerly touched his shoulder and was suddenly on the ground with the redhead's hand around his throat.

"Don't…fucking…touch…" Aya pitched forward falling to the ground next to Charles breathing heavily and trying to keep his eyes open. Ken hurried down the steps towards him, his friends hot on his heels. The brunette got down and helped Aya to his feet, keeping him steady by putting the younger man's arm around his neck. To his surprise Aya didn't struggle as he helped him into the house and up to his room. "Ken." the redhead looked up at him as he was laid down on the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about all this." Aya's brow furrowed. "I didn't mean for you guys to get dragged into it."

"Don't worry about it Aya." Ken grinned. "Our lives were pretty fucking boring till you came." Aya smiled closing his eyes. The brunette turned to leave.

"Ken?" He turned back around with a smile.

"Yes Aya." The younger man's violet eyes met his.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Aya woke up feeling like he was in a fog. This was why he hated drugs; recreational or otherwise. They left his senses dull and his defenses down leaving him open to attack. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands before swinging his feet to the floor and standing. Immediately he had to sit back down under a sudden dizzy spell. He clutched at his head biting back a groan of pain. He was going to kill Cudrow when he next got the chance. Not only had his escort from Interpol nearly got him killed, he'd also tried to take over the planning and execution of the rescue mission Aya had been hired for. He had been easily seduced onto the bed, why all straight men thought they were immune to his certain sets of charm was an endless source of amusement for the redhead. He had handcuffed the man's wrists to the headboard with little protest, then left him there while he carried out the rescue. Unfortunately the agent had brought friends and they had come to free him after Aya had left, then they all followed him. He'd been almost to the girl when their bumbling had set off the alarms throughout the compound and he ended up having to save the four agents along with the girl he'd been sent to rescue in the first place.<p>

He'd been shot twice and almost had his throat cut from ear to ear. Luckily, though, none of the wounds were serious. The bullets had only grazed him and the man with the knife had only nicked his neck before Aya had forced the blade into his assailant's own eye. After they dropped off the girl and got back to the hotel the agents blindsided him and shoved a needle full of tranquilizers into his neck. He'd woken up in the van strapped to a stretcher with them sitting around him grinning. "Not so tough are ya?" His escort had laughed. He'd shown them not to mess with him. His lips twitched at the memory. He had easily freed himself from the straps and knocked each one unconscious, then he'd stripped them naked and tied them in awkward positions with the strips of the sheet he'd taken from the stretcher. Then the van had stopped. He wondered what Cudrow thought of his handiwork. Loud voices from the hall outside his door interrupted his musings. He recognized Ken's voice and realized with a pang that the man was attempting to keep someone from coming into the room. Cudrow owned the other.

"Let me pass."

"I already told you to fuck off." Ken growled in reply as Aya stood and walked to the door. "He's still knocked out from whatever your fucking goons gave him." Aya opened the door.

"No one can sleep with you around Hidaka." He said quietly. The brunette turned quickly, flushing a deep crimson.

"How long have you been awake." Aya shrugged.

"A couple minutes."

"You've been out for almost three days." Ken frowned. "I…we were worried." He blushed harder as Aya's brow quirked.

"You have some explaining to do Fujimiya." Cudrow looked pissed. "I expressly forbid you from using your…talents…against my agents." Aya slid his violet eyes to the British man's face.

"First off, I don't take orders from you." He growled quietly. "Secondly, he said he wouldn't stay behind…so I made him, but that didn't work as planned since he had all that back up." He folded his arms leaning against the door frame. "I work alone, you know that. They almost got themselves and me killed along with the girl because of their stupidity. Then they drugged me, under your suggestion I'm sure, and tied me to a stretcher in the back of a van." His lip curled at the thought of them touching him. "You're lucky I didn't kill them."

"You wouldn't have gotten into the van otherwise Aya." Cudrow sighed putting a hand to his head. "We had to do something so that you wouldn't know where we were taking you." Aya snorted.

"And you think I don't know now?" He shook his head at the surprise on the other man's face. "You underestimate me Mr. Cudrow."

"Just don't let it happen again, I have my hands full with putting together a trial; I don't need anymore less than honorable seductions." With that he turned and left. Aya looked up at a grinning Ken.

"They never did find their clothes." Aya winked.

"They weren't supposed to."

* * *

><p>Ken couldn't take his eyes off of Aya the next few days. He was almost a completely different person than before when they were all back at the apartment. It was as if that Aya had been replaced by one he'd never seen. He was all feline grace and cold glares. Ken had never seen him like this. You never knew he was there in a room until he spoke, which was rare, and when he did speak his voice was like a freezing wind. Within days he had chased away two sets of agents sent to protect them. Ken watched the third group leave only minutes after encountering Aya. "You're getting better at that kid." Youji was laughing. Ken shook his head. It wasn't funny. Those guys were supposed to be protecting them and if they were getting chased away by a scrawny kid covered in bandages then what would happen if some big burly dudes showed up with guns? "What was that, seven minutes?"<p>

"Three." Omi was frowning as he watched the car peel out. "What are they so scared of anyway? Aya-kun's not-"

"You're kidding right?" Youji laughed. "Aya's the scariest dude I've ever met."

"I don't think he's scary." Omi huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

"You've never been on the receiving end of one of his glares." Youji smiled down at him condescendingly.

"That's because I'm not stupid." Omi shot back with a smirk. Ken snorted then jumped as the phone started ringing. After the third ring Aya glided into the room and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"They were nothing but a joke Mr. Director." He said quietly. They could all hear Charles's angry voice on the other end but not what he was saying. "Well you should send better men then." He replaced the phone in it's cradle and left the room. Immediately the phone started ringing again. As Ken got up to answer it Aya came back in and calmly yanked the cord from the wall. "I can take care of them myself." He said quietly seeming to forget that they were there. He pulled the bandages that had been around his head off and met Ken's gaze. "I'm not letting anything happen to you." He turned and left the room. After a few seconds Ken followed. It took him a while but he finally found the redhead outside standing at the edge of the forest that surrounded the house on three sides. He was staring up at the mountains beyond with his back to Ken.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked stopping a few feet away. Aya turned to him with the most pained expression. Without thinking the brunette pulled the younger man into his arms and held him tightly. He felt Aya's thin arms slip around his neck then soft lips were pressing into his. Ken's eyes opened wide in surprise then closed as he kissed back. Aya's fingers curled in his hair pulling him closer and Ken moaned as his tongue was allowed entrance to the redhead's sweet mouth. His groin swelled painfully as Aya's tongue rushed up to meet his. He couldn't believe this was happening, it had to be a dream. He began to pull away but Aya bit his lip and held him tighter. Ken groaned at the play of aggression and he reached down to grab the thinner man's thighs and lift them up around his waist. He carried him to a tree and leaned Aya's back against the rough bark delving deeper into his hot mouth. Aya kissed him back just as fiercely pulling on his hair to tip his head back. Ken groaned as the hard bulge in his jeans brushed against Aya's groin. The redhead pulled away from the kiss arching his neck back gracefully as he gasped. Ken shuddered as his erection swelled even more. He wanted Aya on top of him, moaning in ecstasy as Ken fucked him. Aya leaned forward to nibble on his lobe.

"I know what you're thinking." He whispered, his hot breath slid down Ken's neck causing him to shiver and he almost exploded in his jeans at the redhead's next words. "Are you going to fuck me or just keep thinking about it?" Aya pushed him back slightly as he put his feet on the ground. He grabbed Ken's hand and dragged him further into the woods to a grassy clearing where he then pushed him to the ground on his back then straddled his waist. Ken groaned pushing up into him, if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. Aya's hands were on the front of his jeans massaging gently. Ken bit his lip turning his head to the side, it hurt but at the same time he didn't want it to end. Aya kissed his neck moving one hand up to push off Ken's shirt, the other kept up it's gentle torture. Ken moaned as Aya's mouth moved down his chest to swirl a hot, wet tongue around one of his sensitive nipples.

"God Aya." He panted, he was harder than he'd been in years and his jeans were too tight against it. He needed them off. He felt the hand move against his groin and suddenly the pain was gone as his jeans were popped open. "Fuck!" He gasped arching up as Aya's soft hand pulled his throbbing erection out of his boxers. He whimpered feeling Aya's thumb rub the moist tip, then closed his eyes tightly and tried not to move as Aya's mouth continued it's descent. "Nngh!" He bit back a cry as Aya's tongue replaced his thumb on his cock. Aya licked the tip again, caressing it gently before his mouth closed around it. Ken gasped arching into him. Aya's hands moved to Ken's pants and he pulled them off along with his boxers before bringing them to rest on the older man's thighs. Ken groaned trying not to thrust into his mouth, he wanted to fuck him so bad. He got lost in his imaginings and was brought roughly back as a hand squeezed his balls. He came instantly shooting his seed into Aya's mouth and crying out loudly. Aya licked him clean with a quiet snicker before climbing up Ken's chest to kiss him. The brunette yanked off the smug man's shirt then grabbed the front of his pants. "I'm going to fuck that smirk off your face." He growled pulling off Aya's jeans and boxers. The redhead calmly took one of Ken's hands and sucked on three of the fingers.

"We'll see." He murmured softly in Ken's ear as he guided Ken's now moist fingers between his legs. Ken pushed two of his fingers through the small hole gently. Ken watched the amethyst eyes close as he moved them around. As he added the third Aya's lips parted in an inaudible gasp. Ken kept watching his face as he removed his fingers and began pushing in his rather sizeable cock. Aya's neck arched back gracefully as his mouth opened wide. Ken groaned easing up into him. It was tighter than he'd expected and he was instantly hard as he worked his way in. Aya shifted causing him to slide in faster. The redhead gasped moving again. Ken groaned as Aya clutched at his chest biting his lip and undulating his hips. He couldn't take it anymore. Ken rolled so that he was on top of Aya and thrust in the rest of the way. Aya gasped putting his arms around the older man's muscular torso and dug his nails into his back as Ken thrust into him. The brunette groaned thrusting harder. Aya moaned softly pulling Ken's mouth to his and sucking the other man's tongue inside. Ken groaned mimicking his thrusts with his tongue. Aya clutched at him moaning into his mouth. Ken reached down and wrapped his hand around Aya's cock causing the redhead to whimper and hold him tighter. Suddenly one of his thrusts hit Aya's prostate and the younger man broke away from Ken's mouth with a breathless gasp. Ken let go of Aya's erection and angled for the prostate again. Aya pulled their mouths together and rolled on top of him. Ken groaned as the redhead began to fuck himself on his cock, moving up and down urgently while kissing the older man with desperation. Ken took Aya's erection in hand and pulled along with his thrusts. Aya's nails dug painfully into his chest and he cried into Ken's mouth as he came. Ken came a second later as Aya tightened around him bringing him over the edge. Aya sat up looking down at Ken with lust filled eyes as they rode out the high. Ken was breathing heavily as he stared back. He groaned as Aya moved his hips around in a slow circle. "So, how does it compare to your imagination?" He asked smiling. Ken groaned again as he moved faster. He couldn't believe he was already getting hard for a third time.

"Better, oh God!" He gasped as Aya leaned back forcing his cock in balls deep. "Fuck, so much better, God Aya!" Aya was gently shifting his now very throbbing erection inside of him as he kept it's depth. Ken pushed up into him groaning and grabbed onto his thighs tightly. Aya bit back a moan as he moved faster and Ken watched in shock as he took his own erection in hand and began massaging it gently. Ken raised his eyes to the redhead's and their gazes locked. Aya licked his lips and Ken threw his head back as he came with a shout. He rolled them over again and thrust as hard as he could after moving Aya's hands. He was going to make the redhead come by fucking him senseless. Aya cried out clutching at his back. Ken angled for his prostate and within seconds Aya hit his climax, his seed spilling across their stomachs. He kissed Ken hungrily, tangling his fingers in the older man's brown hair. Ken kissed him back just as hard slowing his thrusts. Aya moaned softly letting go of his hair to put his arms around the brunette's neck. They laid there for a few minutes just kissing before Ken pulled away for air. "God you're amazing." Aya smiled kissing him again.

"So are you." He murmured softly. Ken kissed him deeply running his hands up Aya's pale chest.

"Does this mean you aren't leaving when all this is over?" He asked. Aya stiffened making Ken pull back.

"I don't know if I can." The redhead looked away. "I've never stayed in one place for longer than a week or two."

"That could change." Ken kissed his neck. "I really want you to stay." He murmured.

"I don't want to go." Ken's head came up at the softly spoken words. Aya's violet eyes stared into his and Ken knew that was the moment he fell in love with the redhead.


	6. Chapter 6

Aya stared at the paperwork on the table in front of him. The legal way of doing things was so fucking tedious. "I still say you should just let me kill him."

"I can not do that, Aya." Charles sighed.

"Why not?"

"It isn't legal."

"So." He heard Ken snort and turned to grin at him.

"This wouldn't take so long if you would just focus on the task at hand." Charles tapped the sheet of paper in front of Aya. "Write down what happened that night."

"I did already." Aya shoved the papers towards him. The Brit began to read then set them down and put his face in his hands. "Detailed enough for you?" He smirked.

"That is not what I meant when I said detailed." The older man replied. Ken walked over and started reading what was on the paper then burst out laughing and ran over to Omi and Youji. Aya watched him whisper then all three cracked up. "I am glad that you three find this so amusing."

"It has every detail Charlie, and I won't write it again." The English man sighed.

"I suppose I could…censor the more," He paused, "…graphic details."

"There you go." Aya smirked again. He thoroughly enjoyed making this man's life miserable. After going over a few more papers Charles began gathering them up. "He won't be convicted you know." Aya said quietly. "He has to many friends in high places."

"With the evidence you got from his computer its an open and shut case."

"And if they throw it out because you had no warrant?"

"What do you want me to say Aya?"

"Nothing." The smaller man smiled. "You don't have to say anything, just listen." He stood and leaned across the table. "I can make him confess and roll over on his friends, all I want in return is my freedom."

"That is a very tempting offer, but the Geneva Conventions-"

"Its not torture if you don't get caught." Aya grinned as Charles laughed. "Just give me an hour with him." The older man mulled it over then nodded.

"You can't leave a mark on him."

"I won't even have to touch him."

* * *

><p>Ken coerced Mr. Cudrow to let him come along. He didn't want Aya going anywhere with the Interpol director without being there, for fear that he wouldn't come back. He stood with Charles in a small observation area watching the man handcuffed to a table in the interrogation room on the other side of the glass. Ken moved closer as Aya entered the room and the captive man looked up. "You!" Masayuki Sanada snarled trying to get up. Aya laughed, walking behind him. True to his words he never laid a finger on the slave trader. He leaned down next to the man's ear and began to whisper. All color drained from Sanada's face. After a while the man slumped forward in defeat and began confessing to all the charges against him and more then he began naming names of people high in the government who had either been paid to stay silent, or were in on it. Aya smiled straightening. Ken looked up at Charles, who was just staring at Aya in shock. The redhead looked up at the glass and winked before turning to leave.<p>

"Wait." Sanada cried. "How do I know you won't-"

"You don't…for sure." Aya smirked over his shoulder. "Just be a good boy and you won't have anything to worry about." He left the room and entered the observation station.

"What did you say to him?" Ken asked in wonder.

"If you threatened him, it won't stand up in court." Charles sighed.

"I didn't threaten him." Aya smiled.

"Then what did you do?"

"Told him the numbers of all the bank accounts he owns." Aya shrugged. "I didn't say what I'd do with those numbers so its not threatening."

"What are you going to do with them?" Charles asked with a smirk.

"As if I'll tell you." Aya laughed. "Lets hit the road Ken." The brunette nodded then grabbed his hand on impulse. Aya smirked, then gripped his hand and dragged him out of the room and back to the windowless van they'd ridden in the back of.

* * *

><p>Aya stared at Cudrow in disbelief. After everything he'd gone through Sanada was being released. His confession and all the evidence Aya had accumulated had been thrown out, even his own sworn statement. The courts had ruled this way because Aya himself was a criminal and Interpol was to cut all associations with him from here on, which meant leaving his three roommates unprotected unless he stayed. On one hand he was glad to finally be cutting ties with law enforcement, but he couldn't help but feel angry. They had asked him to do a job and he had performed perfectly, but they had not. They had let themselves be blinded by what they considered was just and forgot all about the corruption within the government. "I really am very sorry Aya." Charles looked ashamed. "We thought we had him nailed."<p>

"You thought wrong Cudrow." Aya stood, keeping his emotions from his face and body language. He looked into the foyer where his three friends stood next to their suitcases. All of them looked scared and they were well within their rights to be. Sanada had a lot of muscle in their neighborhood and without Interpol or Aya to watch out for them they'd be dead as soon as they were dropped off. This was exactly why he never got personally involved with the people he met. His eyes roamed over Ken's face. The brunette was trying to look unconcerned, but he was failing miserably. What the hell had Aya gotten himself into?

"We will take your friends home, then…unfortunately, you're going to have to go back to prison." Aya snorted.

"You and what army is going to make me?" He turned to glare at the older man then froze. It was at that moment when he realized why it had all seemed so farfetched. Interpol, the undercover assignment, the trial and release. It was all a sham. Cudrow had never wanted to put Sanada behind bars. Why incarcerate your employer? Masayuki Sanada stood behind Cudrow with a gun aimed directly at Aya's chest.

"I knew it was you the moment I saw you saunter into my bar." The slaver smiled. "The little one who'd got away." Aya's jaw tightened. "Did you think I would forget those eyes?" He stepped around to the front of the table. Aya took a step back, his eyes watching for any sign of Sanada's next move. When he heard Omi scream behind him he spun and sprinted to the aid of his friends. There were ten men in surrounding them. In seconds all but one was dead. He snatched up one of their guns and killed the last thug before facing Sanada, who was glaring and still aiming his pistol at Aya. "You're coming back with me whether you like it or not you little shit. We'll start your training from-" He slumped to the floor with a bullet hole between his eyes. Aya blinked in surprise to see the gun in his hand smoking, he didn't remember aiming or squeezing the trigger. He could hear himself breathing heavily and then all hell broke loose. As men began pouring into the room he gathered his stunned roommates and shoved them into a closet, then pushed a bunch of nearby furniture in front of the door. That's when the bullets began flying.

* * *

><p>Ken listened to the frantic gunfire and screams of pain. He and Youji huddled around Omi as the small teen shook in fear. All of the sudden it went quiet and Ken had to strain to hear anything on the other side of the door. When the heavy objects Aya had put in front of the door began to move he put himself between it and his two friends. The door was flung open with such force that it snapped off its hinges. Ken felt strong hands close around his arms then he was being dragged out of the closet. Youji and Omi were soon standing next to him, once again they found themselves surrounded by large angry men with guns. "Where's Aya?" Ken asked, trying to sound brave, but his voice shook.<p>

"Your girlfriend decided not to stick around." One of the men laughed. "He took off a few minutes ago, but it took us a while to figure-" Ken jumped as the point of a katana came through the man's open mouth. His eyes widened and he spun to cover Omi's eyes, as well as his own. Youji's arms encircled both him and the teen. Men screamed around them then there was silence. Ken opened his eyes and stood slowly, looking around. Aya was nowhere in sight, but his handiwork was. Men and pieces of men lay scattered around the large foyer. How could one little man deal out this much death? There was a scream from the next room.

"No! Aya please, I didn't-" Ken ran into the room to find Mr. Cudrow cowering in a corner with Aya standing over him. In one hand he held a katana, in the other was a silenced pistol.

"I will not go back." Ken didn't recognize the cold voice that came from Aya's lips. Then the sword rose into the air and Ken had to look away as it descended onto Cudrow's scream, cutting it off for good.

"Aya?" Ken took a hesitant step forward. The smaller man turned towards him and he couldn't help but take back that step. Aya was covered in blood. It was splattered across his face and dripped from his hair and clothing. His violet eyes blazed with a heat so intense that Ken couldn't meet his gaze. He heard Omi begin to cry and raced to him without a backward glance. Aya wasn't who Ken had thought he was. He was just a machine made for killing people. He helped Youji get Omi outside then took a deep breath and went back in to the house for Aya. The younger man had some explaining to do. When he stepped through the door all he had been thinking about left his mind as he watched Aya dragging the body of a man three times his size to a small pile in the middle of the room. "What are you doing?" Aya's response was to toss him a set of keys before grabbing a leg and arm off the floor to toss in the pile. Ken watched the pile grow until there were no more bodies or parts lying around. Aya stopped moving only long enough to peel off his blood soaked coat and toss it on the pile. "Aya!" Ken grabbed him by the shoulders then found himself on the floor with a knife at his throat. Violet eyes blazed down at him drunk on blood lust. It frightened the brunette to his very core and he let out a whimper. The sound broke the intense moment. Aya's eyes widened and with a soft swear he stood, turning his back.

"Get out of here Hidaka." He said roughly as Ken got to his feet. "Take the blondes and go home."

"What about you?"

"I thought it would be obvious by now that I don't belong in your world."

"What?" Ken's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't belong in mine either." Aya finally turned to him, his face an emotionless mask. "I told you that I don't stay. I don't make friends. I come, do the job and leave."

"You can't live like that Aya, its not right."

"Judge all you want, but its working for me."

"So what happened in the woods meant nothing to you?" Ken felt himself close to tears. This was bullshit. Aya couldn't just leave. Not after all that had happened between them.

"It was the happiest moment of my life Ken." Aya's eyes softened and he reached for Ken's face but stopped inches away and just stared at his hand. It was covered in blood. Ken reached for him but Aya pulled away. "It wouldn't work." The younger man whispered.

"You don't even want to try." Ken snapped angrily. "You're so fucking set in your ways that-"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Aya hissed, cutting him off. "I _want_ to stay."

"So stay."

"I _can't_." Aya's voice cracked then he fled deeper into the house.

"Aya!" Ken followed at a run and found the redhead siphoning gas out of a van in the garage. "Please talk to me Aya." He pleaded.

"I'm done talking." Aya replied.

"What the fuck is your deal? You say that you want to stay and that when we made love it was the happiest moment of your life, but you won't even explain to me why you-"

"Don't make this harder on you than it has to be." Aya interrupted capping the gas can and standing. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you-"

"Try." Ken stepped into his way as he tried to pass. Aya stared up at him for a while then looked away.

"Its just safer."

"For who, me?"

"Me." Aya pushed past him leaving a stunned Ken behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Aya poured the gasoline over the corpses he'd piled in the middle of the room. Why couldn't Ken understand? No matter how bad Aya _wanted_ to stay he couldn't. This wasn't his life. He lived in a world filled with blood, death and decay. It was where he belonged, not in Ken's life where he could be happy. He didn't deserve to be happy, not after all the things he'd done. He led a cold existence and Ken's world was too warm…too _safe_. He'd let his guard down and end up getting himself, and the men he'd let into his heart, killed. Ken didn't need him, didn't deserve someone like him. The brunette needed someone who could return his love and warmth and as much as Aya wanted, he couldn't be that person. "Aya." He ignored the soft voice behind him. "I'm not going home without you."

"Yes you are." His bloody hands shook as he dug in his pocket for a lighter.

"I won't leave if you aren't coming with me."

"You don't have a choice Hidaka."

"Why are you doing this Aya? I don't get it. You say you want to come with me, but you won't let yourself. What is so wrong with being happy?" Ken grabbed him by the arms and spun him around. Aya stared into those brown, watery eyes and felt his heart break. It was killing him to hurt the only man who had ever loved him, but Ken loved a lie. He didn't know the real Aya Fujimiya. He knew the man Aya pretended to be. He saw the false emotions and smiles Aya plastered on his face to hide the pain he was really feeling. He couldn't take much more of this. Ken needed to just go and let him do what was needed. "Talk to me Aya, please, for once in your life. Let me-"

"No." Aya threw off his hands. "I don't have to explain anything to you, Ken." He glared at the brunette angrily as he took a step back. The heel of his boot slid in a pool of blood sending him crashing into the corpses behind him. He sank deep into the pile. Blood, organs, and limbs surrounded then covered him. He could taste blood in his mouth and feel it seeping into his pores. Like so many of his dreams. Panic filled him and he clawed his way to the surface screaming. As he hit the floor on his hands and knees he spied the lighter he'd dropped before the fall. Without thinking he thumbed the switch and threw it on the gasoline soaked pile. Fire engulfed the corpses then himself.

"Aya!" Ken screamed. Aya stared at the flames crawling up his arms as he stood then threw his head back and began to laugh. When the flames got to his clothes his arms began to burn, but he relished the pain. Soon he was completely engulfed. He fell back into the burning pile still laughing. As he sank deeper the flames began to go out. Ken was screaming and trying to get to him, but the flames above him were too high and were beginning to spread to the rest of the room. Then he heard Omi and Youji screaming as well, but after a while everything was quiet except for the flames. Aya breathed in the smoke willing himself to die.

* * *

><p>Ken stared at the burning house as the fire fighters tried to put out the blaze. Youji and Omi were with him. Their tears had dried a long time ago. It had been soon after the police arrived and they'd found out that they were missing persons…and that Aya Fujimiya didn't exist. The only record of any person with that name found was the death certificate of a five year old boy. The boy had drowned on a family holiday in Europe seventeen years ago. Aya had told them he was 26, so Ken knew he'd lied. Lied about everything. His name, age, where he came from, everything. Ken's heart broke as he realized what an idiot he'd been, falling for the damaged goods routine. He shook his head and focused on the blazing house once again wishing he'd never met Aya Fujimiya or whatever the hell his name was.<p>

A few months after they got home everything went back to normal, except that Omi and Youji were now sharing a room. Ken didn't care, he figured it was about time even though Omi wasn't legal yet. He wouldn't be for another couple years. He sighed dropping onto the sofa and turning on the news. It had been a year and a half since he'd lost Aya and although he tried not to think about the redheaded assassin it was hard not to when his presence was still all over the house. A discarded book here with a page turned down to mark his place, another one over there lying half under a chair where Aya had left it. Books he would never be able to finish. Ken shook his head to clear the melancholy that had began to descend on him. He really should just toss the books out, but that meant- he froze staring at the TV screen. The news casters were covering the story of the dramatic kidnapping and rescue of the British Prime Minister's daughter. They had come up with a photo of the girl's rescuer. The picture was slightly grainy and was of a figure completely covered in black from head to toe. Only his eyes showed and a close up revealed them to be a cold glittering amethyst color. "Aya." He whispered staring at them. It shouldn't be possible, but he knew those eyes. He'd stared into them for hours on end. Aya hadn't died. Somehow he'd gotten out of that building. He paused the TV before the picture left the screen and ran to get Youji and Omi.

* * *

><p>Aya watched his target carefully, but also kept an eye on his surroundings. He hated being back in Tokyo. This was the last place on earth he should be if he wanted to keep his not death a secret. He pulled the black knit cap he wore farther down over his hair and pulled up the hood of his black sweater. Before leaving his vehicle he shoved on a pair of dark glasses to complete his ensemble. His target was on the move. He followed the man for a while before speeding up to shove past him, deftly plunging a syringe filled with poison into the man's arm in that split second of contact. Without the antidote the man would be dead in a minute. Aya turned a corner and waited. He watched the man pass and counted down the seconds. 5...4...3...2...1...0. The man suddenly stopped and began to scream, clutching at his throat. People swarmed around him trying to help, but it was too late. Aya checked his watch then pulled out his phone as he turned. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth and shoved them in the pocket of his black pea-coat as he walked and texted his client a confirmation. This job had been easy, but then it was supposed to be wasn't it? That's what he wanted. Easy. Simple. Solitary. He refused to take jobs lasting longer than a few days unless he didn't have to stay in one place. It had been two years since he'd learned a very hard lesson. Two years since he'd been in Japan. Two years since he'd left his heart and soul behind in a burning pile of corpses. He'd died that day and been reborn from the flames into the man he was now. He was known to the criminal underworld as Phoenix and was spoke of in hushed, fearful tones. No one was safe from him. If he wanted someone dead they would be. His clients were good men and women who had no other option open for them except the death or imprisonment of their tormentors and Aya never took payment. If what he did for these people ever came out into the light they couldn't be prosecuted for hiring a killer if they never had. He allowed himself a small smile as he stepped onto the street. As the car crashed into him and he rolled up onto the windshield he realized he should have been paying better attention. His sunglasses flew off and shattered on the pavement as he rolled back onto it. "Shit." He grunted.<p>

"Jesus Ken! What the hell were you thinking?" He heard a familiar voice yell. Aya swore quietly as he got to his feet. "Are you ok-"

"Fine." Aya grunted, keeping his face averted. Blood flowed freely down his cheek.

"I'll call an ambulance."

"Don't both-"

"Aya." He froze hearing Ken's voice. "It is you isn't it?" He felt a hand on his arm. A familiar hand…a warm hand. He pulled away and tried to run, but his hips gave out and sent him to his knees.

"Fuck." He growled as hands grabbed him and dragged him to the sidewalk then suddenly he was looking into Ken's eyes.

"I knew it." The older man breathed.

"So you hit me with a car?" Aya's eyebrow quirked. Ken flushed as Youji laughed. "There are better, less painful ways, to get someone's attention you know."

"I knew you'd run."

"Good idea." Aya went to stand but Ken pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist.

"I'm not letting you go again." The brunette growled.

"You don't have a choice." Aya hissed, expertly getting out of his grip and beginning to walk away. They were drawing a crowd.

"I thought you died." Ken cried, following him.

"I did." Aya snapped, but Ken wouldn't give up. He kept trying to reach out and grab Aya's hand to stop him. Aya finally got fed up and cut down an alley. Ken wasn't as fast changing directions and ended up walking past the alley before turning and following. Aya grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. "Get a clue Hidaka. Move on with your life and forget-" Lips crashed into his cutting him off. He was so surprised at first that he didn't try to pull away. Ken took this as a signal to continue. His hands cupped Aya's face. Those warm, safe…loving hands. Aya jerked back. He was being burned alive by that touch…those lips. Ken followed him though and soon he was the one being shoved into the wall. Ken's hands pinned his wrists above his head and his tongue delved deep into Aya's mouth. The redhead inhaled sharply as the older man's leg slid between his and he pulled his face away. "Ken, I can't-"

"Can't what?" The brunette breathed, his mouth descending to attack Aya's neck. His hot breath whispered over the sensitive skin there warming it before blazing lips touched down and a volcanic tongue caressed him setting him aflame. All the fight left his body and he fell into that heat as an inescapable darkness closed in on him. He was burning alive.

* * *

><p>As Aya went limp in his arms Ken jerked in surprise. The redhead's eyes were closed and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing. When Ken put a hand to his forehead it seemed as though it were on fire. He swore putting the smaller man on his back and rushing to Youji's car. "We have to get him home, I think he's sick." Youji helped him get Aya into the backseat then they rushed him home. Omi was surprised then delighted then shocked when they got there and explained what had happened.<p>

"We should get him to a hospital!" He exclaimed after yelling at Ken for forcing Youji to hit the redhead with the car.

"And tell them what, Omi? He doesn't exist remember?"

"Oh." The teen frowned then helped get Aya cleaned up and into bed. Ken made sure none of his injuries were severe, which they weren't thankfully, then pulled the covers up around him. Aya groaned and thrashed in his sleep. Ken took his hand but Aya yelled and pulled away. He sat up gasping for air and looking around in confusion.

"Ken?" His brow furrowed. "What the hell?"

"You passed out. In the alley and you were burning up." Ken sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were sick, so we brought you home." Aya looked away. After a long drawn out silence Ken shifted and reached out to touch him. Aya jerked back glaring at him. "I just want to check your-"

"I'm not sick."

"But you were-"

"I'm fine Hidaka."

"No you aren't, Aya." Ken grabbed him and pulled him close despite Aya's attempts to get away. His skin was ice cold to the touch, as cold as his eyes. Ken pulled him close and just held him while Aya fought. "Please Aya." Ken whispered, clutching at him to keep him still. "Please just let me hold you." Tears fell down his cheeks when Aya growled and swore. After a minute he stopped moving but was still tense. "I thought I'd lost you." Ken's breath hitched and he began to sob, pressing his face to Aya's shoulder. The younger man tensed further and Ken let him go, turning away and burying his face in his hands. He hadn't wept since the fire and all the pain and fear he had been holding for two years was bursting from him in great racking sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Aya didn't know what to do. He sat there frozen as Ken sobbed brokenly. Omi opened the door and came in followed by Youji. They both frowned at him disapprovingly before Omi put his arms around Ken. The brunette cried against the teen. "What did you do now?" Youji snapped.

"Don't Youji, Its not his fault." Ken rasped, still crying.

"The hell it isn't." The blonde growled. He grabbed Aya by the shirt and hauled him to his feet before slamming him against the wall. "It wasn't enough for you to drag us into your hellish world that Omi still has nightmares about, but you made Ken fall in love with you then you shattered his heart, you cold fucking bastard!" Aya was expecting it but it still hurt when Youji's fist crashed into his jaw. He fell to his hands and knees on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. He just stared at the drops on the floor, watching it slowly become a puddle.

"Youji!" Omi gasped.

"What?" Aya tuned them out, just staring at the blood.

"I didn't want this." He whispered, unaware of how quiet it had gotten. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. No one was supposed to get hurt." Suddenly there were arms around him and he looked up into Omi's teary blue eyes.

"I know Aya, its okay."

"No it isn't." Aya growled pulling away and getting to his feet. "I ruined your lives with my hell. I'm the only one who belongs in it. None of you asked or deserved what I did and I tried not to care. I've lived my life without getting close to anyone and as pathetic as that may sound to you it worked for me. Staying distant meant staying safe." He was yelling now but he didn't care. "I made a mistake and it cost more than I could pay. I don't deserve to be a part of your lives after what I put you through. It was better just to die, but I couldn't even do that right. The damn floor gave out dropping me into a fireproof basement, then the damn firefighters put out the fire and I was stuck in that cold dark basement for a few days before I realized something. I didn't _want_ to die. For the first time in my life I actually wanted to live. I wanted to come back here but I knew I couldn't without putting you guys in more danger. I thought as long as you thought I was dead you'd be safe and now I've missed my flight out of here and-" He cut of as three pairs of arms wrapped around him.

What the- This wasn't what was supposed to happen either then Ken's hands were on his face. Youji and Omi moved away then Ken's lips were on his. The older man's hot tongue forced its way through his slightly parted lips delving deep into his mouth. He pushed at Ken's chest but the brunette's hands went to the back of his head keeping him there and his mouth refused to halt its onslaught. Aya punched him, but he couldn't get enough force behind his arm to do much damage. Finally he did the only other thing he could think of and brought his knee up into Ken's groin. Ken pulled back growling in pain. It gave Aya enough room to push him off. "Stop." He gasped, trying to get his wind back holding his chest. "I get it, you haven't been laid in a while, but I do need to breathe." Youji laughed heartily and even Omi giggled. Apparently they'd been having their own moment while Ken was attacking him.

"You didn't have to-"

"It was the only thing that got your attention." Aya sniffed, rubbing his nose.

"We'll leave you two alone." Omi smiled. "But I hope you decide to stay Aya. We've missed you." With that he took Youji's hand and led him out of the room. Once the door was closed Ken straightened with a groan. Aya watched him warily.

"So are you going to leave again or can we talk?" Ken asked calmly.

"What's to talk about?"

"I want you Aya. I want you to stay here with me. I lo-"

"Don't!" Aya exclaimed, eyes going wide as panic surged in his chest, but Ken only stepped closer ignoring him. As he approached Aya found himself frozen.

"Don't what? Say that I love you?" Ken's lips twitched up in a smirk. "But I do. I love you Aya. I love you so much that it hurts." He was too close, Aya couldn't breathe. His body wouldn't respond to his mental screams for it to move. He needed to run, to get away. He couldn't face his emotions right now and he couldn't let Ken love him.

"You can't." He whispered.

"Why? Because you've been lying to me ever since we met, or because you don't love me?" Aya gasped as Ken's arms surrounded him. "I've come to terms with the lies. They were necessary for your cover and I can be patient for your love, but I don't understand why you took the name of a dead five year old boy who'd be four years younger than you today."

"Dead…boy?" Aya frowned. He wasn't dead, not physically anyway.

"The only records the police found on a man named Aya Fujimiya was a death certificate for a five year old boy. He died on a family trip to Europe. He drowned in a lake, but they never recovered the body."

"There wasn't one to find." Aya felt cold all over.

"What?"

"That little boy didn't drown." He met Ken's eyes as the older man's arms fell away. "So there was no body to find. That little boy was taken as his parents pretended not to notice. They had never wanted him so why did it matter if he disappeared?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The little boy from the death certificate."

"How do you know about him?"

"He was someone I couldn't save."

"Is he dead?"

"Sometimes." Aya turned away, walking to the window and staring down into the alley. "Most of the time he just wishes he were."

"You know him?"

"Intimately."

"Is that why you took his name?"

"Why not, he wasn't using it anymore." Aya heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. "He was taken nineteen years ago almost to the day." Aya watched a cat jump from a dumpster to attack a rat scurrying across the alley floor. He couldn't believe how much easier his past was to talk about as if it were someone else's. "He was never missed you know, in fact, he was replaced by a perfect little girl that looked nothing like him and everything like her parents."

"What happened to him when he was taken?" Ken breathed.

"He was stripped of his clothes and tortured for eight long years until he finally got away. When he got home, though, that was when he died. He saw that little girl who had to have been born not long after he'd been kidnapped and sold to a Japanese slaver."

"Sanada." Ken gasped.

"Now you're getting ahead of the story." Aya turned back to face Ken and leaned against the windowsill, ignoring the squeals of the dying rat outside. "But yes, the slaver was Masayuki Sanada and he treasured that little boy because he was such a rare sight. A Japanese boy with natural red hair and violet colored eyes." Ken's eyes widened. "He took the boy into his home and used him as his own personal sex toy until the boy escaped."

"Aya…"

"When the boy saw that little girl who had taken his place and even his name since the parents had always wanted a girl and named their son a shortened version of their favorite girl's name, he died. He met them on the street once and they didn't even recognize him. They didn't know their own son, but then, why would they? He died on that family trip to Europe didn't he?" Aya could hear the edge to his voice. "And it was a son they'd never wanted in the first place. That was the day he died and became someone else. Someone who couldn't be hurt by the pain of losing everything. His dreams of going home to his family had been shattered. The dreams of his mother holding him while they both cried with happiness. He had no home to go back to so he made an oath that day. He would never love again. That way he'd never again feel the pain he felt that day and he would make sure that no one else had to. So he trained himself day in and day out to be strong, ruthless, and deadly. He suppressed his emotions and threw himself into the world of human trafficking. He learned all the ins and outs and began bringing families back together.

"After a while he learned how to fake emotions and it helped get him into a lot of different places where no law enforcement under cover operative could go no matter how good they were. For nine years he kept it up. Never staying in one place for more than a week at a time, then he made a mistake. Instead of getting a hotel room he decided to answer an ad for house mate. He thought it would be easier since he could come and go as he pleased and there was no security cameras or nosy hotel employees. It was the first time he'd lived in a house since he was five. The first time he actually felt safe despite the sometimes lewd behavior his roommates displayed. His final undoing though was falling in love with one of them." Ken was sitting on the bed now, staring at him with tears flowing down his cheeks. "An immature, over-emotional brunette who couldn't stop staring at his ass." At this Ken laughed wetly, wiping at his face then froze. He slowly raised his face.

"He…fell in…love with him?"

"Yes, Ken. He did, but he knew it was wrong."

"Why?" The older man's brow furrowed.

"Because it wasn't fair to bring that man into his hell." Aya turned back to the window. "He didn't want that man to feel the pain that he had, but he ended up inflicting it anyway because he couldn't understand that feelings like that don't just go away. He wanted to die, but more than that he wanted to go back to that man, to where he felt safe and loved. He'd been cold and alone for so long that the man's warmth burned him. Funny thing was he didn't realize how lonely he was until he lived in that man's world for a few weeks. He'd never thought that emptiness he felt inside was a want for companionship. He'd always believed it was where his heart had been before it had been shattered all those years ago. He-" Aya was cut off by hands on his shoulders turning him around then Ken's lips were on his, filling him with heat.

He reached up to curl his fingers in Ken's dark, unruly hair and pulled him closer needing and craving that warmth. Ken's arms wrapped around his waist and Aya was surrounded by the heat. He gasped pulling back and arching his neck as their bodies met; ice to flame. Ken's head dipped and his mouth was on Aya's neck, licking, sucking and caressing every inch of it. His mind screamed at him to flee, but he couldn't. He didn't want to give this up. He needed Ken, he needed this love, this warmth. Ken moaned slipping his hands up under Aya's shirt then pulled back long enough to get it over his head and drop it on the floor. He then lifted Aya and laid him on his back in the bed. The redhead stared up at him as Ken's body covered his own. The heat radiating off of him was overwhelming and intoxicating. Aya couldn't get enough. He practically ripped Ken's shirt off then attacked the older man's jeans/ Ken groaned as Aya stripped him naked and his swollen cock fell onto Aya's stomach.

"Jesus!" He cried as Aya's fingers wrapped around it and pulled gently. "God I want to fuck you!"

"So do it." Aya hissed in his ear, gripping the cock in his hand tightly and rubbing it against the front of his dark jeans. Ken convulsed choking on a groan as he came coating Aya's stomach and jeans with his seed.

"Damn it." The older man swore. Aya's lips twitched as he rubbed the tip of Ken's cock with his thumb. Ken's hands tightened in the sheets on either side of Aya's head and he groaned. Aya rubbed his cock in the semen on his stomach then slid his hand down to massage Ken's balls. The brunette arched with a soft cry, his cock instantly hard. He growled and tore Aya's pants off almost angrily. When he was free of the rest of his clothing Ken lifted him by the hips and plunged in. Aya arched off the mattress crying out in pain. He clutched at Ken's back gasping at every thrust.

"Ken-" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Ken stop, please." The older man groaned, thrusting harder. Aya bit back a scream, throwing his head back. He grabbed hold of Ken and forced him onto his back. The thrusting stopped and Aya could breath. "Take it easy Hidaka." He panted. "I did just get hit by a car remember?" Ken's eyes widened as he realized that he'd been hurting Aya."

"Jesus Aya, I'm sor-" Aya cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it. Just take it slow, enjoy it." He softly undulated his hips causing Ken to groan and clutch at the sheets.

"Please tell me-oh God" Ken's mouth flew open as Aya sat back taking his cock even deeper. He leaned down kissing Ken gently relishing the feel and taste of him. Ken's arms enveloped him. The pace slowed. Their hands roamed, tongues dueled and they came together, Ken with a groan and Aya with a silent gasp. Afterwards Ken pulled the covers up over them and just held Aya close.

* * *

><p>Ken couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. Aya was really here with him and they had made love. He felt it so deep within himself that he never wanted to let Aya go. Never wanted to let Aya feel the pain he'd been drowning in for so long. He pulled Aya even closer, caressing his face and kissing him with all the love in his heart. Aya was so cold, even after the sex. His skin was frozen and his eyes still held that dark emptiness he could no longer hide. "I love you Aya. I know you don't want me to say it, but I need you to know. You don't have to be alone anymore, you don't have to keep running. I want you to stay with me here forever."<p>

"I can't Ken." Aya whispered. "It isn't safe."

"Yes it is, that's what you're afraid of isn't it. You think that by staying you'll let your guard down again and get us hurt."

"I will Ken. I did before."

"No, you were tricked last time, by Cudrow and Sanada. If you stay this time it will be for you." Ken forced Aya to look at him. "Let me be your home." Aya's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. When he started hyperventilating Ken began to worry. His concern turned to shock as tears began pouring down Aya's cheeks. No sound except his labored breathing passed his lips and it slowly dawned on Ken that he was staring down at a man who had forgotten how to cry. He pulled the younger man into his chest. Aya growled trying to push him away but Ken only held him tighter. "Just let it go Aya. You've been holding onto your pain for so long, its ok to let it go now. I'll keep you safe, right here in my arms. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again."

"No." Aya croaked hitting Ken's chest. "Its not fair."

"You're right, Aya, it isn't. They never should have let you out of their sight. They should have loved you the moment you were born and kept you close and safe. No child deserves what you had to go through." Aya's fist pounded his chest as the smaller man fought to get away. It was obvious how much pain he was in by how hard he was fighting to get away from it.

"Stop!"

"No Aya, its time you faced the pain, it's the only way you're going to be able to heal."

"It hurts." Aya's breath hitched in a broken sob then he growled and tried to kick him. Ken pinned his legs and held on tighter. "No, let go I have to get away."

"No, you're right where you belong." Ken's voice cracked, he could feel the intense pain rolling off the man he loved in waves.

"No, I belong in Hell." Aya's voice was almost feral and Ken was starting to get the feeling that holding him down wasn't the best idea. "You've seen what I do, I don't deserve happiness I-"

"You're right, I have seen what you do."

"Then let-"

"You save children from the fate you were forced into and reunite them with their family's. In the criminal world they know you as Phoenix and you scare the living daylights out of them because no bastard or child molester is safe from you. You're the man I fell in love with and you mean more to me then you will ever know. I hate that you're in so much pain and would do anything to take it away. I-" He was cut off by lips on his and Aya's hands on the back of his head, fingers clutching at his hair.

"I'm sorry." Aya's voice was deep and rough and so full of pain that it broke Ken's heart. He released his tight grip on the tiny man and just held him as he sobbed roughly against his lips. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, I- I-I-"

"Shh." Ken kissed him gently then held him close. "I forgave you a long time ago, Aya." The redhead cried harder, clutching at Ken as though he were drowning. "You're safe now Aya, I've got you and I won't let go." Aya's lips crashed into his and suddenly he was on his back with Aya's hands all over him. He moaned as the smaller man's tongue delved deep into his mouth then gasped as his cock was pulled and inserted into Aya. He groaned as he thrust up into the tight, wet heat, fighting to keep from climaxing. He couldn't believe he was already hard and close to releasing after only a few seconds. Then Aya's mouth was on his ear and he could no longer hold it in. He came with a soft cry thrusting up erratically. He pulled Aya's mouth to his and flipped their positions. "God the things you do to me." He groaned as the muscles surrounding his cock tightened and seemed to suck him in even deeper.

"Stop talking and fuck me Hidaka." Aya growled wrapping his legs around Ken's waist and forcing him in further. His neck arched as he gasped. That was all Ken needed to get hard. He began to thrust hard and fast. Soon Aya was panting and moaning, clutching at the sheets then Ken's hair pulling him close and kissing him like a man possessed. Ken had believed their first and second interludes had been pure magic, but this was so much more. They were becoming one and as he stared into Aya's fevered violet eyes he realized that the man was still crying.

"Aya." He breathed. The expression on the younger man's face was so heart breakingly beautiful that Ken couldn't stop his own tears from falling as he slowed his pace and kissed Aya tenderly. Aya's arms slipped around his neck and they moved together slowly, lovingly. When they finally came it was together and they spent the afterglow memorizing each other's bodies with their hands. "Will you stay?" Ken whispered as they laid in each other's arms. For a long time Aya was quiet.

"I don't know, Ken." Aya murmured quietly.

"If you can't stay then let me go with you."

"No!" Aya sat up suddenly and glared down at him fiercely. "There is no way in Hell I'm dragging you any further down into my world."

"Then let me pull you into mine." Ken smiled pulling him into a kiss. "I don't care if you have to leave to go kill someone just as long as you come home to me." Aya stared at him then his face broke into a sunny smile and Ken knew he was hooked. He gasped at the sheer beauty his eyes going wide.

"I think I could do that." Aya leaned in, kissing him as if sealing a deal. "I love you Ken." He whispered.


End file.
